This invention relates to release pins. Releasable securing devices, such as ball pins, are commonly used for joining the parts of industrial fixtures releasably together. Such ball pins have a hollow, hardened stem inserted through mating bores in the parts to be joined, the stem terminating in an abutment surface to be pressed against the top side of the parts; and depressible or retractable ball detents near the tip of the pin, to engage the parts on their bottom side.
Quick connect ball locking devices generally include a plurality of detents, such as balls, trapped within a tube but protruding out openings therein. A ball actuator is reciprocal within the tube and movable from a first position wherein the balls are retracted substantially within the tube or moved outwardly a sufficient distance to lock the balls within a mating receptacle. An example of such a ball locking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,594 which is incorporated by reference herein.
Referring in particular to FIG. 1, in previous fastener devices, a compression spring 1 is mounted within an enlarged bore 2 at one end of the pin shank 3 and this spring normally holds a shoulder 4 on the spindle 6 against an abutment 5 on the pin shank. In this position of the parts the land 6 hold the balls 8 in a projected position. An actuator button 9 on the shank may be moved manually to bring a groove 11 into registry with the balls and thereby permit inward movement of the balls to a release position.
A problem with these existing release pins is that the springs are captured within a bore of the pin shank and are not easily accessible from outside of the release pin. Thus it is difficult to change the size of the spring without also changing the cavity size of the pin. A spring being positioned outside of the cavity allows the release pin to be easily reloaded, and also increases the strength of the release pin.
Furthermore, existing release pin designs do not have holes or slots for receiving ropes or lanyards to keep the pin attached to the device it is being used with, or to a wall or other support surface. Thus, there is a need for providing holes on the release pin for lanyards so that when the pin is pulled out of engagement, it stays attached by the lanyard connection.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a new and improved release pin which has an easily replaceable spring which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies and others and produces advantageous overall results.